Baby, Let's Go Someplace Warm
by Tigerlily06
Summary: Chris decides to take Len to Hawaii for some relaxation.


Chris leaned back in his chair and sighed. His desk was scattered with data pads that held mid-term exams which he should be grading, but instead he was looking at places where he and Len could go on leave.

The decision was harder than he thought it would be and he was close to tear his hair out.

"What's wrong?" Len asked from the doorway of the study. He had heard Chris' sigh as he had walked past on the way to the kitchen to fix dinner.

"I'm trying to find a place where we can spend our leave," Chris explained.

"Why don't we just go up to the cabin?" Len suggested. He loved the time they spent at the cabin and not because it was where they first got together, but that it was quiet and beautiful; two things that he and Chris needed from time to time. "We would have the place to ourselves since most of the Brass are being forced to take their respective others to warmer climes this year."

"As much as that appeals to me," Chris said as he stood and stretched before walking over to Len. "I was wanting to take my respective other to some place warm as well."

Len chuckled. "I hear Hell is nice this time of year."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

"I'll be happy wherever we ended up going," Len said before leaning in and softly kissing Chris.

"Let's table this discussion for later, shall we," Chris murmured against Len's mouth.

Len pulled back and laughed. "Insatiable."

"You've no idea," Chris retorted with a smirk.

Len caught hold of Chris' hand and pulled him down the hallway to their bedroom.

Chris woke the next morning with Len's head gently resting on his chest. He absently ran his fingers through the other man's dark hair silently loving the strands of gray he found there.

He had come to a decision about their leave just as the fingers of sunlight slipped under the hastily drawn blind. He was going to take Len to Hawaii.

"Morning," Len said breaking the silence that shrouded the room.

"I thought you were still asleep," Chris sighed as he stopped playing with Len's hair. He hated waking Len he was sleeping since his over-achiever of a lover rarely got enough rest in his unasked for opinion.

"I'm half asleep," Len murmured. "And you can keep petting, I don't mind."

Chris softly chuckled. "I can tell that you don't."

Len raised his head and looked Chris directly in the eyes. "So you aren't the only insatiable one in this relationship," he declared with a shrug.

Chris pulled Len into a hungry kiss.

Chris sat next to Len their entwined hands resting on his knee. He was still mildly surprised that he was able to get his lover on the shuttle relatively sober.

"Oh, stop sitting there looking like the cat who ate the canary and tell me where we are going," Len demanded good-naturedly.

"It's a surprise."

"Hmph."

"I don't want to spoil the surprise since it is so damn hard to surprise you," Chris softly admonished.

"Alright," Len acquiesced with a knowing smile. He leaned closer and placed a gentle peck on Chris' cheek. "I'll be good and play along."

"Aloha, my friends," came the warm greeting from Dana McGarrett-Williams, their favorite cadet since Jim Kirk had graced the corridors of the Academy years before.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Dana," Len drawled his Southern charm on full display.

"Stop it now, sir," Dana quietly admonished as she placed a lei over Len's head. "I know for a fact that you are almost happily married to the Captain there."

"True," Len agreed as he stepped back and allowed Chris to receive his own lei. "But, I like keeping him on his toes."

"So much for you being good and playing along," Chris grumbled.

"Is there more to your surprise than bringing me to Hawaii?" Len countered. His curiosity was aroused and he was trying hard not to wheedle the information out of his determined lover by any means necessary.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You are a horrible tease."

Dana laughed. "You two are like children sometimes."

"So says the child," Len quipped making certain he was standing behind Chris and out of Dana's reach.

"Alright," Chris said calling a truce. "Let's get out of here before I'm force to ship you home and spend a quiet week with Dana and her family."

"This is why he's the Captain and I'm the humble country doctor."

Dana shook her head and led them out to her car.

"This is beautiful," Len quietly exclaimed as he took in the scenery around him that was Sharks Cove. "I'm so glad you kept this part a surprise."

"Me too," Chris agreed before leading Len down to the shoreline. "Are you going to be alright in the cove snorkeling?"

"Yes," Len reassured. "I'm a big boy."

"So not taking the bait, McCoy."

Len sighed. "Go have fun and take lots of pictures."

"Yes, dear."

Chris settled on the hammock in the backyard of Dana's family home. Len walked out the backdoor and across the lanai to join him with a couple of beers hanging from one hand. "You have a good time today?"

"Did you?"

"You couldn't tell by the number of pictures I took?"

Len laughed. "Yes, you may have gotten carried away, but it's so beautiful here that it's hard not to try and capture that beauty."

"I couldn't have said it better."

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"A simple beachside ceremony," Chris answered shifting in the hammock so he could look Len squarely in the eye. "That is if you'll have me as your husband."

Thinking back on Dana's off the cuff comment about him being almost happily married to Chris, Len realized that she had been giving a clue to Chris' surprise all along. He softly laughed. "Yes, I'll have you as my husband."

The end or is it?


End file.
